Haircuts, Tattoos, and Mikan's Wish
by Belladonna-Lilies
Summary: Mikan's decided to toughen the boys up a bit, or not. The boys get a few surprises and they work somethings out. WARNING YAOI and LEMON in this story. If you don't like them then dont read this. Pairings: Spitfire X Someone, AkitoAgito X Someone. :P
1. Kazu's Longest Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's contained within this chapter of my fanfiction, I cannot be held responsible for their actions. Although I am responsible for making them.. er.. Have interesting sex lives? Anyways **Air Gear and all characters concerning the series belong the Oh! Great.** (Although I will be adding some random people along the way as side characters, kay?

Belladonnalilies

* * *

Itsuki Minami stared around at his team silently asking them if they knew what was going on. Their expressions told him that they had no freaking idea. '_Holy crap,'_ Ikki thought, _'This was going to be bad. Really bad.'_ Five minutes ago Ikki, Kazu, Agito, Buccha and Onigiri had been sitting at the Noyamano's doing.. Well nothing really, they'd just been sitting there. All of a sudden Mikan came in and started shoving them out of the house and 'convincing' them to follow her.

Now here they were walking down the main street, following Mikan and trying to make sense out of the mumbling she was doing. All Ikki could understand was something about 'character building'. _What the hell did that mean? _Ikki was scared, Agito and Akito were talking, or arguing, with those two you couldn't really tell, especcially since you could only hear one side of the conversation. That and of course there's the fact that Agitoalways sounded angry, that didn't really help.

"We're here!" Mikan suddenly announced, stopping dead in her tracks and forcing the boys to pile up behind her, 'cause really, who wanted to be the one blamed for running into Mikan. Ikki looked at the store they were standing in front of. A hairdressers? What on earth?

"In, now, all of you, especially you, pretty boy," Mikan said ruffling Akito's hair, showing a rare sign of affection for Akito now that he and Agito had switched. The guys all crowded in, and stood around looking awkward, Kazu quickly reached up and removed his beanie and Buccha didn't really get why he was there, as he had no hair to speak of.

"Er.. Mikan-nechan what's...?" Ikki began but was quickly cut off by a rather familiar British accent.

"Now what have we got here, oh I do feel special, all of Kogurasu-maru coming to my little parlour." Spitfire said trying to smother laughter as he watched Ikki's team, waiting for their reactions, they didn't disappoint. Ikki nearly fell over he was sop surprised to see him. Onigiri.. well.. he just looked up the female hairdressers skirts.. nothing unusual about that.. Kazu blushed and tried to hide behind Buccha. Buccha looked bored, and hungry. Akito skated over and said hi, and promptly fell on his butt, cause the little guy can't skate to save his life. While Mikan just laughed with Spitfire. This was going to be a good day. For Mikan and Spitfire anyway. Maybe not so much for Kogurasu-maru.

"Hey little one, you're up first," said Spitfire, helping Akito up off the floor and over to a chair. "The rest of you just sit down and try to relax. K?"

While Spitfire trimmed Akito's hair Ikki tried to ask what was going on. Mikan was refusing to explain.

"Please Mikan? Me and the team will do your deliveries for a month? Please?" Ikki groveled, trying to appeal to Mikan, and failing.

"No chance crow boy, anyway get over there, it's your turn." Mikan said gesturing to where Spitfire stood over a chair looking decidedly menacing with a pair of sharp scissors in hand. "Go on, shoo." Ikki went off grumbling and plumped himself down on the seat Spitfire was waiting at. Akito settled into the seat next to Mikan and looked up at her.

"Agito knows what is going on you know, he's just refusing to tell me. I don't mind though, this is fun. It's really friendly here, and is it ok if I go talk to Nue-san? I saw him sneak out the back and I really want to say hi, please onee-chan..?" Mikan could handle Ikki's groveling, he'd been doing that most of her life, but Akito begging.. Who couldn't give into that?

"Just stay near by, everyone should be done in a few more minutes, ok?" Mikan said looking down at the gold-eyed boy.

"Kay!" said Akito and sped off, going this way and that until he made his way out to the back rooms where Nue was hiding.

"Hey Kazu-kun! It's your turn, come on over here!" Spitfire called. Kazu looked up, a blush still staining his cheeks and saw Spitfire standing behind a chair beckoning him.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming," Kazu grumbled and made his way over to the chair, and, much like Ikki had, slouched into the bottom.

"Kazu-kun you know I can't cut your hair while you sit like that, come on, sit up straight, please?" Simpered Spitfire quietly, so that only he could hear. Kazu just slouched a little more, then sat bolt up-right when Spitfire jabbed him in the ribs with a finger. "That's much better, thank you."

Kazu just glared into the mirror and tried to pretend this wasn't happening. _The last time he and Spitfire had been this close.. No. He wasn't going to think about that. No way in hell was he going to think about that!_ Subtly Spitfire ran a finger along Kazu's jaw and laughed a little at the face Kazu made.

"Kazu-kun, are you just going to pretend that it didn't happen? That we didn't happen?" Spitfire murmured sadly. "My bed's been so cold, last night I reached over to pull your warmth to me but you weren't there. I miss you Kazu.. Please, come back?" Kazu felt something wet drop onto his head and as he glanced at Spitfire's face in the mirror he realized that he. That Spitfire, Ruler of the Flame road, was crying. Over himself no less. Kazu couldn't understand it, _I'm nothing, I'm a nobody, why is he crying? This doesn't make sense._

"Come with me," said Kazu gruffly, getting out of the chair and grabbing Spitfire's arm, "Now." Kazu towed Spitfire into one of the toilet cubicles at the back of the shop and locked them in. "Spitfire.. How do you do this to me? I don't understand it! I've never... I've never liked men before.. but you.. How?" At this last outburst Kazu reached up and pressed Spitfire against the side of the cubicle, pressing his lips huingry against Spitfire's. When Spitfire parted his lips Kazu brushed his tongue inside, seeking out Spitfire's taste. As their tongues met and another fierce battle waged the two men grasped each other closer still and tried to bury their groans of pleasure. Finally the two men came up for air and as Spitfire nibbled gently on Kazu's collarbone Kazu realized that they couldn't do this, at least, not right now.

"Fire, we have to stop..." Kazu paused as Spit fire looked up at him beseechingly, "No, not for good, just right now, here. With all of my team mates out there.. and your clients. Come on, we'll make it look like we were discussing my hair okay? Better they think me vain than open for a quickie in the toilets."

"Kazu-kun.. Um.." Spitfire bit back a chuckle, "Unless you're forgetting, you are up for a quickie in the toilets. That is how we spent you second time, unless you've forgotten?" Spitfire murmured slipping his hand into the other boy's pants and pinching his ass.

"Fire.. don't.. please.. not here, or at least.. just wait.. just 'til I've done whatever is going down today. I'll come over to your place after ok? I promise." Spitfire grinned and tousled the younger boy's hair.

"I can't wait."

"What on earth took you guys so long in there?" asked Ikki when they came out of the toilets, about five minutes later.

"We were talking about something." said Spitfire absently. "Hey Mikan, am I allowed to dye Kazu's hair? I'd make it a lovely colour I promise!" Kazu, who had sat back into the chair span around and went wide eyed.

"Sorry Spitfire but no, I need them to have their hair natural for this, just give him a trim, okay?" From behind Spitfire's back Kazu smiled gratefully at Mikan, when Fire got into the dye pots you never knew what you were ghoing to end up with, and for that matter neither did he. He could breathe easy.. Perhaps.

Kazu's trim took a little longer than the others, which made sense in a way because Onigiri and Buccha basically just had a razor ran over their heads while Ikki and Akito had trims too, but their's were without the carefully discreet, torturous teasing of his lover. Suddenly Kazu wanted the day to go a hell of a lot faster. It didn''t.

* * *

Please review! ... Flamers..Please don't attack me.. Find something more constructive to do. I apologise if I have ruined your idea of Kazu, or any of the others, in any way shape or form. Please remember this is purely for entertainment k?

Belladonnalilies


	2. Soul Tattoos

**Disclaimer: All character's in this story, **excluding the marquise (the guy who does their tattoos),**belong to Oh! Great.**

* * *

The boys walked out the door, thinking that this was all they really had to do. They figured that Mikan just didn't want them to look so scruffy, which was fair enough, since they did spend most of their time in her home. Oh Boy were they wrong.

Shira-ume met them as they came out of the hairdressers and went over to Mikan.

"Onee-chan Everythings sorted, actually, they said they'd do it for free once I told them who they were doing and when they saw what I had planned." As one, the entire team of Kogurasu-maru gulped audibly. "Anyway, we have to get these guys there asap, they want to know what exactly they're working with." Mikan turned to the group and smiled, which in itself was scary then she told them to hurry up and stop gawping like a bunch of fools, they'd find out soon enough what was coming it seemed.

They followed Mikan and Ume through the streets talking. They all agreed on one thing. It couldn't be good, especially if Ume was involved. Kogurasu-maru soon found themselves standing outside a bar of all places. At first they thought Mikan was going to get them drunk until the team discovered that they weren't being led into the pub but into a tiny tattoo parlour that was right next door. Akito worked out what Agito had been hinting at all afternoon and went over to Ikki and grabbed his arm.

"Ikki.. Am I going to have to?" To everyone's surprise, most of all his own, Ikki hugged Akito and held him for a moment.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Ume, but I don't think it will help." Akito stayed where he was, even after Ikki let go, with his overly long sleeves wrapped around Ikki's waist and his head leaning against Ikki's chest.

Suddenly a stranger walked into the room, which already seemed over crowded, even though there is space far another fifty odd people.

"It's an honor to meet you all, my son has told me about you, Kogurasu-maru. It's an honour to be one of your tattooists today. Now let me see. You," He said gesturing at Buccha, " would have to be Issa Mihotoke, also know as Fats Buccha. You," directing his gaze at Akito, "would be Agito, Keeper of the Fang Road.. actually.. no, you're most definitely Akito, for the moment anyway. You," Onigiri now, "would be Onigiri.. who's real name is a mystery.. even to yourself. And that leaves," pointing to each in turn, " Kazuma, Kazu Mikura, who has one hell of a future, and Itsuki Minami, Sky King hopeful. But you don't look like much, scrawny little thing. I'm Sora and Nike's father. Don't exactly look the part though.. those two take after the rest of the family, rather than me. Anyway. Fang boy, take off the ridiculous shirt and get on the seat, stomach down."

_Agito.. I can't.. would you please? I just.. can't._

_It's ok little brother I understand, you better switch the eye patch over though, annd be subtle ok?_

_Got it. Here you go Agito._

_'That buzzing's nearly driving me crazy, I'v got to get out of here. I'll opt to go next, then when I'm done I'll bolt.'_ Kazu brushed his fingers lightly over his collarbone. _They'll all see the bite mark, but what did it matter. They could think what they wanted to. I have my love now and thats all that matters right?'_

Aktio got uip off the bench and turned.

"What is it? Does it look good? Does it suit us?" We all cracked up when we saw what had been put on the poor kid's back, we couldn't help it. On one side, Agito's side, there was a bat-type wing and on Akito's an angel's. It fit him so well.

"Yeah, it suits you alright." I murmured with a chuckle. "I'll go now." I announced, stripping off my shirt and settling onto the bench stomach down same as Akito. For a moment the team was silent then I was bombarded with questions, who did it, when, how far did I get. I ignored them but I noticed Akito wasn't saying anything so I glanced at him and say Agito staring back at me a knowing smirk on his face. It made sense really, Agito wouldn't of been able to handle all of the pain of having that scribbled all over him. Agito could though, it was kind of nice to know that Agito looked after his brother that much, to take pain for him. I in return a small smile and then buried my head in my arms and thought of Spitfire, so I could ignore whatever was going on with my back. It seemed to be over so quickly, and so when he smoothed some lotion over it and put padding over the top I was surprised it had been so quick and I looked at him surprised. He just smiled at me a little and muttered something only for my ears.

_You've got someone waiting for you out back, a certain red headed hairdresser._ I swept up my clothes, grinning at my amazed team-mates and bolted through the back of the store. I was fast, and I think this is one of the times I ran my fastest. I slammed into his chest and looked up, smiling as he met my lips with his.Then he took me home, he took me on the flame road, we rode it together.

We found our way into his rooms and locked the door. I nuzzled Fire's chest and returned the favour I had received prior to leaving the toilet stall. I bit his collar bone and licked at his blood with my tongue. He chuckled and ran his hands down my back, carefully avoiding the bandaged area, and rested one hand at my lower back and slipped the other into my boxer shorts. I kissed my way across his chest and found one of his nipples. I took it in my mouth and suckled on it until it became a smooth pebble, then I swapped nipples and took the pebble between my fingers, rolling it back and forth. He grasped my arse cheek with one hand and moaned. I loved hearing him moan, then I slid from his grasp so that I was sitting in front of him. I slowly undid his leather pants, massaging him through them all the while un til he swore and shoved at me,. Then ripped them off himself... hey.. what do you know.. Spitfire goes commando..How interesting..

I slipped my tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, back and forth, not once taking it in my mouth until I got him to say it.

"Kkkaaaazzuu, please.. .. take me, I'm begging you.." I had won. It used to be the other was around, him making me beg but this time, I got to have my fun. I took him in my mouth and at the same time inserted two of my fingers into his tight hole. He cried out, no matter which way he tried to go, I had him. Or I thought I did. He got free of me, then he laid me down on my stomach and I felt his cock tracing its way up my leg. I knelt and reached to my frront to stroke myself but he took my hands and held them behind my back. I whimpered as I realized he had been toying with me.

"No hands Kazu, promise?" I answered him with a very drawn out yes, it seemed to satisfy him. He rolled me onto my back but held me up so that my bandages didn't touch the bed. Then he slid his penis into my opening, with my own crushed against his stomach. The combination of his trusts and the friction of my futile attempts against his stomach were enough. I saprayed cum over his satomach and cried out again and again when I fe;lt him empty inside of me. I rolled us over panting and as I settle myself down beside him he chuckled and leaned up on one elbow.

"Shall we see what they put on your back?" The curiousity in his eyes was too much, although I admit I was a little curious myself.

"Go ahead, but be gentle." He was, very gentle and when he saw it fully he collapsed with uncontrollable laughter. "What? What is it? Is it bad?" He kissed my cheek.

"Oh no, it is not bad at all. You have a tattoo of the flame road, with two lovebirds flying on it, tattooed up your spine." I met him eyes and we both laughed. I brought his head down for a kiss then I whispered in his ear. He stared at me increduously. The he smiled.

"Why not?"

I had said there was one place we hadn't kissed yet, we hadn't kissed on our flame road.

* * *

Ok, I' not sure how well I ended it there and there is still another chapter on it's way, never fear. Please review, I love hearing from you all.

BelladonnaLilies


	3. The Butterfly and the Shark

The Shark & The Butterfly.

After Kazu ran out of the tattoo parlour, Buccha said he was willing to be next to get his tattoo, so, after considerable re-enforcement of the bench, Buccha lay down.

Akito found himself having to look away as Buccha settled down on the bench, Buccha's tattoo was going to be on his front and the large man's fat seeped over the side of the bench and wobbled so much that it continued for four to five minutes. During this time Akito buried his face in the back of Ikki's jacket and kept asking when it would be over.

Inside their head they were talking, Agito and Akito had a problem, or rather, two problems.

'Akito, what do I do? I know how you feel about ShiraUme-neechan,' Akito giggled for a moment, 'but I can't like Itsuki-san can I? It's not right and..' He was cut off by Agito's laughter.

'Aki, look around you, Kazu just ran off to fuck Spitfire so I'm pretty sure it's fine for you to want Ikki. There's like, 5 years difference between flameboy and Kazu, there's only about 2 between you and Ikki.'

'Agito! That's disgusting! How could you?" Akito gasped. 'I"ve never..you know, and neither have you!'

'Little brother, you're going to have to separate us one day. It's your path, as ruler of the Butterfly road, to split us and to make us one.'

Akito was brought back to real life when Ikki pulled away from him with a laugh.

"Hey Buccha, that really suits you, ya know?" Ikki said laughing as he took off his own jacket. Buccha looked down at his stomach and Akito looked too, Buccha had the image of a massive toad catching a fly tattooed across his chest. Agito snickered to Akito and Akito himself giggled quietly.

Agito's thoughts, and laughter, were blocked from Agito's mind as Ikki stripped off his t-shirt and laid down.

Agito moaned softly and Ikki looked straight at him and smiled. Ikki's time on the tattoo bench seemed to fly for Akito as he was taking full advantage of the moment, inspecting all of Itsuki's upper body. Akito's eyes roamed over Itsuki's broad muscled shoulders, his firm pecs, his finely carved six pack, and the slim v of Ikki's hips.. Akito imagined running his hands, and mouth, all over Itsuki's body...

"Hey Akito," Said Mikan with a smirk, breaking into his daydream, "you're drooling." Akito blushed furiously and hand over his mouth, she was right. A hand settled on Akito's shoulder followed by a quiet voice.

"Does it look alright?" Ikki murmured, blushing a little, looking down at Akito. Akito turned to face Ikki and raised his hand, running it over Ikki's chest, and the crow with widespread wings that adorned it. He quickly snatched his hand back, blushing.

"It looks fine, I swear," squeaked Akito, surprised to find Ikki quite so close to him, not to mention, he was half-naked.

"I'm glad that _you_ like it," Ikki said quietly before putting his shirt back on. Onigiri's tattoo was already half done at this point and as they waited for it to be completed Akito found himseld wrapped in Ikki's warm embraced.

"I..Ikki?" he squeaked looking up at Itsuki who was behind him, arms wrapped carefully, lovingly around Akito's body.

"Hmm? What?" Itsuki said with a lazy smile and faint blush.

"Nothing.." Akito muttered and blushed, snuggling against him. Ikki squeezed Akito slightly the rubbed his chin on the top of the younger boy's head and grinned to himself.

"What th' hell?" Onigiri's voice broke into their bubble. Ikki and Akito looked over at Onigiri, saw his new tattoo and laughed their guts out; they couldn't help it. On his left shoulder blade Onigiri had a black boar, that was understandable, however this boar had a firey red mohawk and a pink bow on either tusk.

Mikan and Ume were pointedly ignoring the boys and went over to talk with the marquise.

"Uh, Mikan-nee," said Ikki carefully. "Are we allowed to go now?" She turned to face them."That's enough for today," Mikan said with a brief smirk, "The last part might take a while to happen."

"Right..." Ikki didn't get it. "Seeya!" He said heading out the door, he was soon followed by Akito, Buccha and Onigiri. Buccha and Onigiri quickly claimed that they had places they had to be so after they left Ikki turned to Akito and smiled.

"Race you home, cutie." Itsuki said with a wink. Akito blushed purple and lost about five seconds of race time. Akito had made his decision back in the tattoo parlour when Ikki was holding him and he was determined to follow through with it.

Akito flew quickly through the air and caught up with Ikki.

"Ikki-san, there's something I was you to see!" Akito said happily, bounding along side him from roof to roof.

Akito opened the Butterfly Road. As delicate and carefree as it's ruler, as gentle and silly, the Butterfly Road separated Akito and Agito and made two whole people, instead of two halves.

Ikki gasped as he watched this unfold and.. crashed into the side of a building. Ikki fell to the ground but found himself being helped to his feet by a familiar looking boy with dark purple hair and blue eyes. He also saw a boy who was practically identical to the first except he had black hair and gold eyes. Both had an eye patch dangling around their necks. His eyes slid from one to the other and back again.

"Akito? Agito? You've separated?! What the hell?" said Ikki with wide eyes, and promptly passed out.

The newly made twins carried Itsuki home and started to become accustomed to being the only ones in their own heads.


	4. Confessions

_**Hey every one, sorry that this update took so long!! I got kind of busy over the holidays and I didn't have time to write, I'd like to dedicate this one to Maria Maria! who seems to like my story so far :D Let me know what you think of this one ok? And everyone, Thank you!! I'm so glad that you guys like this, and thank you for taking the time to comment. You're all a great help and inspiration. See you soon, Belladonna :chu:**_

* * *

Agito helped his brother carry Ikki to their flat, admittedly he was doing most of the carrying. As they neared the door Agito looked across at his brother.  
"I can't believe you fell for this piece of trash. What were you thinking?" He eyed Ikki's prone form with disgust. "I'm only carrying him to his bed, then I'm leaving alright? I have something I've got to do." Not one to admit it Agito was proud of his older brother (A/N I had too ) the courage he had displayed was amazing and Agito had decided that maybe it was his turn to suck it up.  
"Hey Agiii," sang Akito softly, "Are you going to go and talk to Ume-chan?" Akito saw his brother's face flush and grinned to himself, his brother was finally going to tell!! He nearly started skipping, but then he remembered that he was carrying Ikki.. kind of.. He unlocked the door and span around slightly as Ikki's weight was completely removed from his shoulder, Agito having taken his weight completely. Swaying slightly Agito carried Ikki into his room and dropped him onto his bed, literally, dropped. Of course Ikki was so out of it he just mumbled and rubbed his nose a little, mumbling something about 'one more' then snoring. Agito smirked, then left the room, making a beeline for his brother. "Akito, don't do anything you don't want to ok? Be careful, and if he hurts you I'll come straight back and.." Agito's speech was muffled when, blushing, Akito laid his hand over his little brother's mouth. "I'll handle it, I swear, now go. Good luck Agi." Akito murmured softly, but more seriously than he had been before. Agito thanked his brother and headed for the door.

Akito watched his brother leave then sighed. IT was going to take a lot of courage for Agito to do what he was about to do, hopefully it would end up for the best. He turned and giggled when he saw Ikki laid out on his bed. He was mumbling in his sleep... Akito noticed a few things then, and nearly went into a dead faint. One, Ikki was _moaning_ Akito's name in his sleep and two, he was pitching quite the tent..

"Oh god.." Akito moved to pull the blankets up over Ikki and kissed him softly before retreating. (A/n: Sorry you guys!! Not yet!)

* * *

Agito made his way to the Noyamano's, he thought a little about what he was doing and gulped.

"Hey Agito.. Something is different about you.." He nearly jumped out of his skin! Se was here, with him. _Help!! Right. Answer the question._

"Uh.. yeah, Akito and me, we have separate bodies now.. Uh.. He finally mastered the Butterfly Road." He watched her, and nearly tripped, he quickly concentrated on his skating. He really didn't want to klutz up in front of her.

"I see." She said softly. "So what are you doing anyway?" His eyes widened and he tried not to spill his guts to her in that moment.

"I came to see you guys. I think that stupid crow and my brother finally started paying attention." He said trying not to roll his eyes..

"Ohhh, you'll need a bed then won't you? Hmm.. Will the couch be ok? We kind of.. took over Ikki's old room." He looked across at her and smiled briefly.

"Thanks Shira Ume-neechan." As he turned back to his skating he heard her squeak and suddenly she fell, he dived after her, skating as well as he possibly could. He had to save her! His hand locked around her wrist and he pulled her up, into his chest and he held her close as he pulled to a stop. "Ume.. Ume-chan!! Are you ok??" He looked down at her, trying to make sure that she was ok without letting go of her. He brushed her hair back gently, out of her face and was surprised to see her blushing and looking up at him. "Oh thank god." He breathed, then it was his turn to squeak in surprise when her lips pressed against his.

"I like you Agito-san.. Umm" She looked up at him, flushing brightly.

"Agito is fine." He said with a shaky smile and he kissed her back. Suddenly he felt his head pulled back and opened his eyes to see Rika glaring down at him. "Um.. Hi?"

* * *

Akito went back into Ikki's room a little later, Ikki had begun thrashing in the sheets and appeared to be having a nightmare. Akito tried to calm him and was surprised when he was suddenly pulled into the bed. Ikki snuggled into Akito hair and sighed.

"There you are.. I was so worried.. I love you too Akito-kun." Akito froze in Ikki's arms. Had he just said that? Truly? Akito took a deep breath, working up some courage, and rolled over so that he was facing Ikki. He looked into his love's face and kissed him softly, as Ikki's eyes fluttered open Akito tried to pull away, only to be held in place by a firm hand on the back of his head.

"Mine." Ikki murmured, holding him close. It would seem that it was at this point that Ikki came to his senses. He sat bolt upright, flushing. "Akito I'm sorry.. I.. " Ikki's eyes widened when he saw exactly what was beside him. Akito was laying on his back, flushed and breathing rapidly and his shirt was sneaking up his stomach. Ikki licked his lips and was a little surprised when Akito pulled him back down to the bed.

"Stay with me, just for a moment? I have to talk to you." Ikki inspected the other boy, and settle back down on the bed, pulling Akito close.

"No." Akito's eyes started to tear up and Ikki laughed softly, confusing the other boy further. "I don't want to talk." Ikki pressed his lips against Akito's and slipped his hand onto Akito stomach. Akito's eyes widened, then softened. He wrapped his arms around Ikki and kissed him back, pressing himself up against the other boy. However Ikki pressed him back down to the bed.

"Not tonight Akito, not yet." Ikki murmured softly and kept kissing his love."I want us to take things slowly ok? I don't want to rush you." Akito blushed and turned his head to the side, embarrassed.

* * *

Ringo stared as Rika, Sora, Agito and Ume came into the house together. She'd missed something, she was sure. She'd been stuck in the house all day sick, and something big had happened, she could feel it. She watched them and realized that Agito wasn't wearing an eye-patch like usual. As she opened her mouth to speak she was cut off by Rika.

"So boy, you better start with some explanations." She was a little angry, but it seemed more like she was trying not to laugh than anything. Agito blushed and Ringo got more confused than ever.

"Um.. Well.. Me and Akito.. Or rather Akito.. He.. The butterfly road was ridden for the first time tonight." Ringo gasped as did Rika, they had both believed that _that_ road was a myth. Although, if anyone could manage to find it it would have to be someone with two personalities. It made sense in a way. "My brother is with that stupid crow at the moment, and I was on my way here.." He blushed again, and so did Shira-ume. What on earth had happened?

"That doesn't explain why you were kissing my little sister." Ringo blinked once, twice, did she hear that correctly?

"I.. I like Ume. And she likes me.. I think.. And well.. You've got bad timing!" Ringo saw Agito's sheepish-ness dissolving, being replaced by anger, Ume saw this too and took his hand. To Ringo's surprise Agito seemed to deflate at the contact and he sighed. Ume leaned against him and glared at Rika.

"He's mine, and I refuse to give him up." Rika appeared dumbstruck. Ume rarely got angry, especially where her sisters were concerned. Ume reached up and kissed Agito, right there. Rika sighed and stood.

"I guess I have no say in the matter. Agito.." She waited until she was sure she had his full attention. "Break her heart and I'll break you." He looked up at her calmly.

"I don't believe it's her heart at risk. This is the first time I've ever felt this way. I'm not going to throw it all away." Rika nodded and walked down the hallway to her room, Sora followed her, a silent witness to the whole event.

An hour later, when both Agito and Ume were asleep, Agito on the couch. Ringo went down the passage to Rika's room and opened the door. Ringo stared at the scene in front of her and slid the door shut, before walking away, she went into the living room and sat down. Then, as her brain began to process what she had seen, she yelped and covered her eyes with her hands. It was no use, the image was seared into her eyes for the time being. Rika and Sora.. Rika was.. Well.. she was.. giving him.. head.. Ringo sat in silence and tried to forget. A couple of hours later, when Mikan returned she looked at Ringo and heard the sounds coming from Rika's room and sighed. Rika really needed to get a lock on that door.

_**Ok.. the truth is.. I had most of this written ages ago.. but I got stuck... Sorry again. Hope you enjoyed this one all the same. Forgive me!**_


End file.
